


Состав Черной Руки

by NightBat



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Analysis, Assassins, Other, The Black Hand, статья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Анализ состава Черной Руки Темного Братства до того, как ее начинает разрушать игрок.





	Состав Черной Руки

**Author's Note:**

> В фанфике есть три схемы: первая - абсолютный канон, вторая - наиболее вероятная, третья же основана на двух предыдущих и догадках/слабых аргументах.  
> Для вашего удобства ключевая информация и выведенные ранги выделены жирным.

Черная Рука — «верхушка» Темного Братства, управляющая им. Она состоит из Слушателя (Listener) и четырех Вещающих (Speakers), а также из Душителей (Silencers). Из-за того, что ее состав большую часть игры держится в тайне от игрока, он убивает пятеро ее членов по контрактам, подмененным Матье Беламоном. Почему бы не попытаться восстановить ее состав на тот момент, когда игрок еще не начал убивать своих?

Первый вопрос, который может встать, — число Душителей: Люсьен Лашанс говорит, что «у каждого Вещающего есть его или ее личный ассасин», из-за чего некоторые могут сделать вывод, что у Слушателя этого душителя нет. Однако также он сравнивает Слушателя и Вещающих с пятью пальцами, после чего говорит, что у каждого пальца руки есть свой ноготь (или коготь). Поэтому будем считать, что **у Слушателя тоже есть личный Душитель, и всего Душителей пять**.

Второй вопрос: почему нельзя просто посмотреть на ранги персонажей в игровой Википедии или в файлах игры (информация о фракциях персонажа в связанном с ним файле, а не полученная из диалогов)? В Википедии к Вещающим отнесли слишком много людей, а к Душителям слишком мало: возможно, это связано с тем, что некоторых персонажей мы впервые видим лишь после смерти Люсьена, когда Вещающими назвали всех выживших. На ранг персонажа из файлов игры полагаться не стоит потому, что даже разработчики могли ошибиться с ярлыками: это видно на примере Алвала Увани, который однозначно принадлежит к Черной Руке (что подтверждает Люсьен), но в файлах игры не является членом Темного Братства. Или на примере Бануса Алора, который на момент встречи с ним является Вещающим (что подтверждает Аркуэн), но в файлах игры он лишь Убийца (Murderer). Поэтому **обоснования ранга персонажа следует в первую очередь искать не в прописанных в файлах игры рангах, а в его фразах и окружении**.

Из-за того, что приводятся аргументы разной степени убедительности, в этой статье схема Черной Руки заполняется в три этапа: безоговорочно правильная, заполненная с помощью более-менее нормальных аргументов и заполненная с помощью всего предыдущего и слабых аргументов. Последнее — просто попытка довести схему до конца, хотя как-нибудь используя канон.

**Некоторые обозначения:  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5 — номер "пальца".  
А — Слушатель или Вещающий  
Б — Душитель.  
Таким образом, 4Б — Душитель для Вещающего 4А.**

Какие члены Темного Братства нам известны? Перечислим их:

Люсьен Лашанс  
Жители Чейдинхольского Убежища  
Те, кого игрок убивает по подмененным контрактам: Дж'Гаста, Шализ, Алвал Увани, Хавилстен Морозная кровь, Анголим (именно в таком порядке они умирают)  
Те, кого мы впервые встречаем на ферме Эпплвотч: Аркуэн, Банус Алор, Белизариус Ариус, Матье Беламон  
Бланшар (упомянут в Дневнике предателя Матье Беламона)  
Фафнир (встречает игрока в начале квеста «Детектив»)

Для начала **нужно убрать из списка кандидатов в Черную Руку жителей Чейдинхольского Убежища** : конечно, можно строить теории, что среди них были члены Черной Руки, которых Люсьен приказал уничтожить заодно со всеми, но так до более-менее обоснованных результатов никогда не добраться.

Если бы Фафнир входил в Черную руку и во время выполнения приказов из тайников умер, это бы отметил Люсьен. Если бы он выжил, то он бы пришел на ферму Эпплвотч. Следовательно, **Фафнир не в Черной Руке** (умер до того, как появилась возможность туда попасть). Его тоже уберем. Осталось 11 кандидатов в Черную Руку.

Какая информация однозначно подтверждена каноном?

1) **Анголим — Слушатель.** Подтверждается несколькими персонажами в диалогах.

2) **Люсьен Лашанс — Вещающий.** Аналогично.

3) **Матье Беламон — как минимум Душитель, причем не Люсьена и не Слушателя.** Пишет об этом в своем дневнике.

4) **Среди Шализ, Авала Увани, Хавилстена Морозной Крови и Дж'Гасты есть «Вещающие и Душители»** (по словам Люсьена), то есть **по двое каждых.**

5) **По словам Люсьена, его Душитель погиб во время выполнения контракта** (то есть из перечисленных персонажей им мог быть только Бланшар или Фафнир).

Получаем (еще раз напомню, что это состав до начала убийств по приказам Матье):

**1А) Анголим  
2А) Люсьен Лашанс  
3А) ???  
4А) ???  
5А) ???**

**1Б) ???  
2Б) Бланшар/неизвестный  
3Б) ???  
4Б) ???  
5Б) ???**

**Банус Алор запечатлен на карте «Посланник Темного Братства» в TES: Legends, что указывает на его статус Вещающего** , полученный не в последний момент игры. При определенном желании эту деталь можно проигнорировать и списать расхождения на забывчивость создателей, но если решили на полном серьезе выяснять, какое место в вымышленной организации занимают персонажи с парой фраз диалога, умирающие через минуту после знакомства, то пойдем до конца.  
**3А) Банус Алор**

Дальше будут теории о рангах разных персонажей, с которыми, по моему мнению, несложно согласиться. Эта информация не показана прямо, но подтверждается с помощью внутриигровой информации и здравого смысла.

 **Дж'Гаста, который точно входит в Черную Руку, — Вещающий** , так как в его доме можно обнаружить робу Черной Руки, которая игроку дается только после его становления Вещающим, а не сразу после его становления Душителем. В теории может быть так, что он Душитель, а это роба его Вещающего, почему-то лежащая у него в сундуке, но, если допускать абсолютно все варианты, мы ни к чему не придем.  
**4А) Дж'Гаста**

В дневнике Матье Беламона есть записи о том, что его повысили до Душителя и, позже, что он начал подменивать приказы Люсьена Лашанса. Если бы его повысили до Вещающего до начала подмены приказов, он бы упомянул это в дневнике. Следовательно, **Матье был только Душителем** — причем не Люсьена и не Слушателя, как он пишет в своем дневнике.

Аркуэн командует выжившими членами Темного Братства, повышенными до Вещающих, и знает, как проводить ритуал Матери Ночи. Это показатель того, что **Аркуэн — Вещающая** , присутствовавшая при этом ритуале, а не Душитель.  
**5А) Аркуэн**

Нам известно, что из четверки "Дж'Гаста, Шализ, Алвал, Хавилстен" есть двое Вещающих и двое Душителей, а у Алвала Увани в доме тоже есть роба Черной руки, как у Дж'Гасты. Алвал Увани единственный постоянно путешествует по одному и тому же маршруту, что больше подобает Вещающему, чем Душителям: Вещающий может навещать (оцените каламбур) разные убежища и передавать контракты, а Душитель просто эти контракты выполняет. Получается, **Алвал Увани — Вещающий.**

Однако при таком раскладе получается уже **пятеро Вещающих: Люсьен, Банус Алор, Дж'Гаста, Аркуэн, Алвал Увани. А должно быть четыре.** Следовательно, кто-то из этих Вещающих стал им только во время убийств членов Черной Руки по приказам Матье. Люсьен в Братстве давно, Банус Алор и Аркуэн — тоже, а так как Дж'Гаста умирает раньше остальных, **Алвал был его Душителем и стал Вещающим только после смерти Дж'Гасты.**  
**4Б) Алвал Увани, Вещающий — 4А) Дж'Гаста**

Так как все места для Вещающих заняты, а Душителем **Белизариус Ариус** быть не может («давно не было крови на руках»), то он **стал Душителем, а потом Вещающим, в самый последний момент.**

На этом более-менее крупные причины заканчиваются. Составим общую картину из того, что есть:

**1А) Анголим  
2А) Люсьен Лашанс  
3А) Банус Алор  
4А) Дж'Гаста  
5А) Аркуэн**

**1Б) ???  
2Б) Бланшар/неизвестный  
3Б) ???  
4Б) Алвал Увани  
5Б) ???**

Дальше идут аргументы, которые также не противоречат канону, но их можно толковать гораздо шире.

Почему произошло Очищение Чейдинхольского Убежища? Его членов подозревали в предательстве, значит, какие-то произошедшие события были связаны с именно Чейдинхольским Убежищем (Или Черная Рука провела Очищение сразу везде, что объясняет малое число выживших членов. Но вряд ли бы они стали убивать всех членов, кроме 10 человек.) В своем дневнике Матье пишет о том, как его чуть не поймали на убийстве Бланшара, и Черная Рука стала что-то подозревать. Я считаю, если бы именно **Бланшар был Душителем Люсьена** , начальника Чейдинхольского Убежища, эти два факта сходились бы неплохо.  
**2Б) Бланшар, Вещающий — 2А) Люсьен Лашанс**

Душителя Слушателя среди выживших на празднике по поводу смерти Люсьена нет: Аркуэн — Вещающая, Банус Алор тоже, Белизариус вошел в Руку в последний момент, Матье был Душителем, но у Вещающего, не у Слушателя. Значит, Душителя Анголима уже убили. Лучше всего **на роль Душителя Слушателя подходит Шализ** , так как она живет рядом с Бравилом, где и обосновался Анголим.  
**1Б) Шализ, Слушатель — 1А) Анголим**

Если бы Матье Беламон был Душителем Аркуэн, та бы сделала какой-нибудь комментарий на эту тему по поводу его предательства. Душителем Люсьена или Дж'Гасты он быть не может. Поэтому **Матье — Душитель Бануса Алора** , последнего оставшегося Вещающего.  
**3Б) Матье Беламон, Вещающий — 3А) Банус Алор**

Так как мы уже решили, что Алвал Увани был Душителем Дж'Гасты, и умерли оба раньше Хавилстена Морозной Крови, то, если бы Хавилстен был (точнее, стал во время убийства Дж'Гасты) Душителем Алвала, он бы потом стал Вещающим. Однако он до самой смерти был Душителем. Следующим после Шализ Душителем Слушателя он быть не может, потому что прячется на другом конце Сиродила от Слушателя. Следовательно, **Хавилстен Морозная Кровь — Душитель Аркуэн**.  
**5Б) Хавилстен Морозная Кровь, Вещающая — 5А) Аркуэн**

Что получаем?  
**  
1А) Анголим  
2А) Люсьен Лашанс  
3А) Банус Алор  
4А) Дж'Гаста  
5А) Аркуэн**

**1Б) Шализ  
2Б) Бланшар  
3Б) Матье Беламон  
4Б) Алвал Увани  
5Б) Хавилстен Морозная Кровь**

Я не утверждаю, что эта версия — единственная верная. Аргументы из последней части были крайне слабыми, и их при желании можно игнорировать или заменить на другие, ведущие к противоположным результатам. Однако я считаю, что эта версия обоснована и совместима с каноном лучше других.

**Author's Note:**

> Другие теории принимаются, но, пожалуйста, приходите с аргументами получше, чем "а в Википедии без оснований написано то-то!"  
> За вторую схему я буду драться. За третью - лениво отмахиваться.


End file.
